1. Field of Utilization in Industry
The present invention relates to a superplastic material, and particularly to an ingot-made high-speed superplastic aluminum alloy capable of being subjected to plastic working such as extruding, forging and rolling, and a process for producing the same.
2. Prior Art
Aluminum alloys are known to have superplasticity, and they include Al--Cu alloys, Al--Mg--Zn--Cu alloys, Al--Li alloys, Al--Mg--Si alloys, Al--Ca alloys, Al--Ni alloys, and the like (e.g., refer to "Basis and Industrial Technology for Aluminum Materials," p387, Table 1, Japan Light Metal Association (1985)).
Ordinary superplastic materials are superplastically deformed as a common practice by statically recrystallizing them prior to deformation to achieve grain refining, and applying a load at a high temperature at a low strain rate to effect boundary sliding. There is also known a dynamic recrystallization type aluminum alloy, which is dynamically recrystallized to form fine and uniform grain structure in the initial stage of high temperature deformation, and which is subsequently superplastically deformed (e.g., refer to K. Higashi, "Superplasticity in commercial aluminum alloys, "Journal of Japan institute of Light Metals, 39, No. 11, 751-764 (1989)).
Moreover, KOKAI (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication) No. 50-155410 discloses a process, for producing a product, comprising non-superplastically deforming a material and superplastically deforming the deformed material while recrystallized grains having fine structure are being successively formed. Moreover, KOKAI (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication) No. 60-5865 discloses a process, for superplastically deforming a material, comprising deforming the material at a first strain rate to induce dynamic recrystallization, and then deforming at a second strain rate. Furthermore, KOKAI (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication) No. 60-238460 discloses a process for producing a fine grain superplastic material having a superplastic elongation as a process for producing a superplastic Al--Mg alloy, wherein warm working, heating and cooling, and cold working are carried out in combination. Still furthermore, KOKAI (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication) No. 4-504141 discloses a process for producing an intermediately elongated product which can be superplastically deformed only after non-superplastically deforming for the purpose of dynamic recrystallization.
Since static-recrystallization-type superplastic aluminum alloys are prepared by forcibly working ingot-made materials (the working ratio being generally at least 70%) and recrystallizing the worked materials, materials in only a sheet form or wire form can be obtained. Accordingly, there is a limitation on the range of application of the materials to parts (products). Moreover, the strain rate for exhibiting superplasticity is slow, and the temperature therefor is relatively high. Furthermore, though dynamic-recrystallization-type aluminum alloys can be deformed at a high strain rate, their application is currently limited to materials prepared by high cost powder metallurgy or mechanical alloying.
Accordingly, there is a demand for superplastic materials which can be worked both at low temperature and at high strain rate.